For Sollux's Sake
by Blargwhatsittoya
Summary: Sollux can remember his brothers accident like it was yesterday. The car and the blood...but they told him it wasn't his fault. Even Mituna told him it was'nt...but this time it was all his fault. This time it was because of him his brother was bleeding. Human!stuck. Please tell me what you think! I wrote this dog that died on July 17th, 2007 to 2013.


**So I drew a picture today of Psionic holding Mituna's hand who was holding Sollux's hand and I thought it was so sad so I want to write a fanfiction about those babies :3**

**The layout of the family is Psionic is the father, Mituna is Sollux's older brother and of course, Sollux is the youngest. **

**Enjoy! R+R please and thank you.**

_He was on the ground, the sirens of ambulances and police cars screamed in his ears. He got up quickly, jerking aeound to see what was going on. He was at the park, the street next to the big oak tree filled with people who gasped in shock and shook their heads in regret. _

_Sollux ran over and pushed through the crowd, staring at what was happening. It was his brother. _

_His brother._

_Why in the world was he on one of those stretchers? His head was all bloody, his black hair sticking to his head as the blood flattened it down to his forehead and neck. He was crying. Why was he crying. _

_Sollux ran to him and looked at him in fear. "T-Tuna?" he asked in a scared voice. His brother lulled his head to the side and looked at him. _

_"Your fault...your fault...itth all..._

_Your._

_Fault."_

The morning light seeped into the bedroom of Sollux Captor, his body was laying beneath layers of his bee themed bed covers and sheets, his glasses resting on the nightstand beside him, accompanied by the multiple stray coffee cups and sandwich crusts. As he lay peacefully in the bed, the alarm that ticked on rang loudly. Sollux moaned and jerked up, an annoyed expression crossing his face as he snapped the alarm in half. Why did he even set that stupid thing?

He flinched suddenly, the memories from the night before flooding back to him, his eyes falling to his wrists. Scars. So many scars. New. Old. He swallowed thickly and felt tears brim his eyes. A knock suddenly jerked him out of his thoughts and he raced to grab a long sleved shirt. He quickly put on his bee sweater and went to the door. He slowly opened it and saw his older brother, smiling at him with his usual large toothy grin.

"Heeey tholluuux! Ii-Im gonna...ggget a bath before yoou!" he giggled, taunting him. Sollux huffed. "I dont give a thit, Mituna." he said as he went back in. Mituna frowned and fallowed. "Okay...fine..watth wrong?" he asked, trying to be a good older brother. He could tell Sollux was upset just by looking at him.

Sollux huffed. "Nothing! Jutht leave me alone..." he growled. Mituna was quiet and lowered his head a bit. "Thorry..." he said quietly. Sollux looked up in worry. "No, no, dude. Itth fine...Im thorry. I didnt mean to yell...Im jutht not in a good mood today..." Mituna smiled and nudged Sollux a bit. "Okay...well Im gonna go get a thower now..." he said, running out. Sollux sighed and smirked a bit.

* * *

After a little while of texting Karkat, He went to his dresser and pulled out a yellow long sleve shirt and black pants, his socks and a round of bandages. He rubbed his wrists and sighed. Why was he so stupid? He glanced up and grabbed his phone, shoving it into his pocket. He thought about his nightmare. He had lots of them before...but never about Mituna...well. At least not since the accadent. He rubbed his temple as he rememberd the whole ordiel. He gritted his teeth when the scene of his brothers body smashing against the front of that car...the blood... He shuddered and quickly got his clothes on, grabbing the bandages and wrapping himself up.

After he got dressed and grabbed his backpack, he hurried to the kitchen. His father was cooking pancakes and serving them to Mituna, who took them happily. "THANKTH DADDY!" He laughed. Sollux giggled as he watched his father russle Mituna's hair. His brother always seemed to pull off the innocent look and then turn around and be all adulty and serious.

His father spotted him and smiled, going over. "Hey, kiddo." he said as he rubbed Sollux's back gently. "Want to talk about thomething?" he whispered. Sollux swallowed. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly. His father smiled. "Anything...? Jutht wondering if your okay." Sollux sighed. "Nah, jutht didnt thleep well...Thorry for thnapping at Tuna..." he said. His father smiled. "Itth okay. Go get thomething before Mituna eatth it all."

Sollux went in and sat down, eating his pancakes as fast as he could before him and Mituna hurried out the door to school. Their father wished them a good day as both Captor boys ran down the street. Mituna giggled as he raced Sollux to the school. "Thlow down, Mituna!" he laughed. Mituna laughed louder as he ran faster. "No way! Ill beat you there!"

Sollux ran as fast as he could, forgetting the corner street that seperated the school from the sidewalks. Mituna gasped and slowed down a bit. He turned and saw his brother still running at full speed. The wheels in his head began to turn. "We thould thtop! The road!" He said. Sollux didnt listen and ran faster, his eyes fixed on the school that was closing in. Mituna spotted a truck and he tried to grab Sollux by the backpack, but lost his ballance and fell. "THOLLUTH THTOOOOP!" He screamed.

Sollux laughed. "No way Im letting you win thith race Mituna!" he giggled. He ran right into the street as a speeding truck came racing down the street. Mituna had only had seconds to think before he jumped to his feet and rushed at his brother, his heart pounding.

Sollux was nearly all the way when the trucks loud honking stopped him in his tracks. His eyes widened and he froze, the truck slamming its breaks. Mituna jumped and shoved him out of the way before the truck colided with him, sending him flying. Sollux landed ruffly on the ground and shook his head, dazed. He looked up, his vision blurring. There on the street lay his brothers mangled body, blood pooling around him. Sollux began to gasp in air and got up, running to his crippled brother.

"MITUNA!? MITUNA! COME ON THAY THOMETHING!" He screamed, tears flooding down his face. His head was bleeding so bad that as Sollux lifted him, he could clearly see his hair sopping wet with his blood. Sollux sobbed as police sirens screamed around him. No! No this couldnt be happening! Not again!

Not again...


End file.
